Widespread availability of low-power light sources (e.g., laser pointers, spotlights, searchlights) and other sources of concentrated light led to many recent attacks on aircraft, particularly near airports and high air traffic areas. These attacks may cause harm to pilots and, in some cases to, aircraft. The most likely scenario is when a bright visible laser light causes distraction or temporary flash blindness to a pilot, during a critical phase of flight such as landing or takeoff. Such risk is greatest when the exposure comes during critical phases of flight with high workload: takeoff, approach, landing, and critical or emergency maneuvers. It is also possible that a visible or invisible beam could cause permanent harm to a pilot's eyes. Most attacks happen when aircraft are at low altitudes. Light sources are typically positioned on the ground.
While existing legal mechanisms are designed to heavily penalize laser attackers and other similar attackers, these mechanisms have not been effective in discouraging these individuals, and unfortunately the frequency and severity of attacks continue to rise. Other regulatory measures and restrictions are difficult to implement and have not proved effective against intentional, as well as accidental, shining of lights towards aircraft.
Thus, there exists a need for improved systems and apparatuses for minimizing the harmful effects of lights sources aimed at an aircraft to the pilots of such aircraft.